Festival de guerreros
by Stephanie Hearthlight
Summary: Después de los eventos de la saga Alvares, Faiiry Tail se ha recuperado con grandes esfuerzos de todas las tragedias a las que se vieron afectados. Todos los magos parecen haberse recuperado y todo parece ir bien, bueno casi todo… Levy no aparece hasta después de un año, año que utilizo para entrenar y volverse más fuerte, fuera de Fiore.
1. Chapter 1

Después de los eventos de la saga de Alvarez Fairy Tail se ha recuperado con grandes esfuerzos de todas las tragedias a las que se vieron afectados. Todos los magos parecen haberse recuperado y todo parece ir bien, bueno casi todo…

Levy no aparece hasta después de un año, año que utilizo para entrenar y volverse más fuerte, fuera de Fiore. Casi al mismo tiempo de su llegada, Fiore recibe una invitación para participar en el "Festival de guerreros" un evento para el cual nunca habían sido tomados en cuenta. La princesa Hisui decide confiarles a los gremios más fuertes el honor de representar a Fiore y en este viaje Levy revela más sobre su misterioso viaje al igual que una pequeña gran sorpresa sobre los gremios a vencer. Gale, Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Lami y cualquiera que se me ocurra.

Capítulo 1

Un Nuevo Inicio

Era un día común y corriente en la pequeña y relajada ciudad de Magnolia. Todo estaba en una bella calma, se oía el trinar de los pájaros, las risas de los niños jugando, explosiones de fuego y hielo, las conversaciones de los aldeanos... ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Explosiones de fuego y hielo!

Ahh cierto, estamos hablando de Magnolia, el hogar del ahora reconstruido Fairy Tail, y es que después de todos los problemas que tuvieron que afrontar, el gremio había madurado un poco, pero solo un poco, después de todo Fairy Tail estaba como nuevo, ósea hecho un desastre.

¡Vamos! Estamos hablando de Fairy Tail!, si después de lo ocurrido en la isla Tenrou volvieron siendo aún más desastrosos, ¿Qué les impediría serlo ahora?

Aun así los lazos de amistad y hermandad en el gremio se habían fortalecido de tal manera que ahora todos se llevaban mejor…

-¡REPITE ESO, NEVERA CON PATAS!

-¡CUANTAS VECES QUIERAS, IMBÉCIL CABEZA DE CERILLO!

¿A quién engaño? Hay cosas que nunca cambian y una de esas son las estúpidas peleas de Gray y Natsu…

-¿SE ESTÁN PELEANDO PAR DE IDIOTAS?

Ah y las siempre oportunas advertencias/amenazas de Erza para que sus estúpidos compañeros guarden silencio, además Erza con su profunda sagacidad mental no sería engañada por nadie…

-Nnnno E-Erza que va, si somos los mejores amigos ¿Verdad?

-AYE SIR

-Así me gusta

Ah olviden lo que dije.

-Chicos basta, aún es muy temprano para que se estén peleando.- hablo nuestra rubia maga estelar consentida.

-¡Pero Luce, el stripper barato empezó!- se quejó en un puchero el mago más hiperactivo de todo el mundo

-¡Muérete cabeza de lava!

-¡YA QUISIERAS IMBECIL!

-¡CIERREN LA BOCA LOS DOS!- dijo desde una esquina cierto dragón slayer de acero

-¡ENTRALE, TORNILLOS AFLOJADOS!- bramó Natsu mientras Gajeel se paraba a hacerle frente.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE SALAMANDER?!

-¡LO QUE OISTE TARADO!

-Hm, los dos son unos idiotas.- replico el mago de hielo, al sentirse relegado de la conversación/pleito.

-¡MUERETE GRAY!

Mientras ese singular trio peleaba, y la poderosa Titania los golpeaba hasta dejarlos inconscientes, Lucy solo suspiraba, nadie podría cambiar a esos locos que tenía por familia. En ese momento la adorable acosadora personal del mago de hielo estaba llorando al lado de un inconsciente Gray. La maga celestial decidió socorrer a su tarado compañero y mejor amigo. Mientras todos los demás solo reían.

Gajeel seguía tirado en el suelo del gremio y le toco al poderoso Phanterlily hacerse cargo de su compañero y amigo.

-¿Muy a gusto no cabeza congelada?- dijo un recién recuperado Natsu a su eterno enemigo/amigo/rival.

El aludido estaba siendo vendado de una forma excesivamente cariñosa por Juvia quien estaba feliz de serle de ayuda. Después de todo lo ocurrido en Tártaros Gray se había hecho un poquitititto más receptivo con Juvia y luego el entrenar juntos y pelear contra Alvarez había hecho que ambos evolucionarán en su relación. Ahora eran algo similar a una pareja. Aunque hay cosas que nunca cambian, por ejemplo Gray aún seguía siendo un tsundere sin remedio, por lo cual al notar su sonrojo desvió la mirada de la maga de agua y decidió picar al responsable.

-¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡Si tú pareces muy a gusto en los brazos de Lucy! ¿No es así?

Debido a que la rubia temía que el estúpido pelirrosa iniciara una batalla de nuevo, había abrazado por detrás a Natsu, pegando un poco de su pecho a la espalda del Dragón Slayer de fuego. Parecían no haberse dado cuenta del acercamiento hasta que Gray hablo. Sin embargo Lucy de aparto al instante completamente sonrojada y Natsu le gruño a Gray con un ligero sonrojo adornando su rostro. El desarrollo de esta pareja era más lento, pero el hecho de que Lucy jamas hubiese cambiado su forma de ser o se hubiese asustado por la verdadera identidad de Natsu había hecho que ambos de acercaran más. También la manera en que Lucy cuidó a Natsu y que el la acompañara en su búsqueda de la llave de acuario los había hecho mas que simples amigos pero no habían dado el siguiente paso y muchos hacían apuestas sobre cuando sucedería.

-¡TENGAN SEXO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y DEJEN A LOS DEMAS VIVIR EN PAZ!- grito Gajeel a ambos magos quienes solo lo vieron con el ceño fruncido.

-¡NO JODAS GAJEEL!- le grito el slayer de fuego

-¡SI, SOLO PORQUE A TI NADIE TE ATENDIÓ NO TE DESQUITES CON NOSOTROS!- bramó Gray, pero este comentario solo hizo enfurecer al mago de acero.

\- No te metas donde no te llaman, bastardo — gruño Gajeel por lo bajo, mientras Lucy y Natsu lo observaban pues este era un tema delicado para él.

-Y tú no te comportes como un idiota solo porque Levy se fue…

Mas tardo en terminar de decir eso que en que un severo puño de acero le impactara contra el rostro.

-Muérete – no dijo más y empezó a caminar furico hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por su compañero exceed.

El gremio que había permanecido ajeno a la discusión guardo un silencio sepulcral. En cuanto Gray logro levantarse del ataque de Gajeel suspiro por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo que la cague no?- dijo el mago de hielo

-¡NO ME DIGAS!- fue la sarcástica respuesta al unísono de todo el gremio, hasta Laxus que era, pues, Laxus, entendía que Gray había metido la pata hasta el fondo al mencionar ese tema en específico.

-Gray, sabes perfectamente que ese es un tema del que no se debe tomar a la ligera.- hablo severamente Titania, para ella ese era un tema delicado, pero para 4 personas era intocable, para Jet y Droy que en ese momento se habían ido de misión, pues preferían alejarse un poco, para Lucy y para Gajeel.

Gray suspiro por lo bajo sabiendo que esta vez sí que la había liado. Se levantó decidido a ir a disculparse con Gajeel cuando un puño envuelto en fuego le impacto en el rostro.

-¡QUE MIERDAS HACE NATSU!

-Mira lo que haces inútil- dijo Natsu dirigiendo su mirada a Lucy quien empezaba a sollozar al recordar lo sucedido hace casi un año.

Recién había terminado la pelea de Alvarez y algunos comprobaron que debían entrenar para hacerse más fuertes, Natsu, Laxus, Gray y muchos otros decidieron hacer viajes de entrenamiento para hacerse más poderosos y defender a su familia. Levy Mcgarden decidió también entrenar por su cuenta dejando a todos atrás incluso a Jet y a Droy, que a pesar de sus lloriqueos no lograron convencer a la pequeña maga de ir con ella. Gajeel se había opuesto férrea mente y casi la había convencido, pero ella le había convencido de que estaría bien.

Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía en barco hacia una ciudad portuaria con una enorme biblioteca para poder utilizar su magia de manera más certera, ocurrió una terrible tempestad, el barco se perdió por un buen periodo de tiempo y cuando el consejo mágico logro moverse, solo quedaban unos 70 u 80 sobrevivientes de los 200 pasajeros, que se habían refugiado en una isla desierta.

Para pesar de los magos de Fairy Tail, Levy no estaba entre ellos. Aun así todos decidieron hacer una búsqueda intensiva. Absolutamente todos participaron pero después de un año Levy no apareció.

Para todos fue horrible, la moral de por si estaba baja por la muerte Makarov y eso lo había empeorado, aun así el dolor de esas 3 persona fue peor.

Para Jet y Droy significaba volver a sentir lo mismo que cuando Tenrou desapareció, y para Lucy fue devastador perder a su mejor amiga. Pero Gajeel... simplemente su dolor estaba en otro nivel.

Él se había mantenido por más tiempo buscando a la maga de escritura sólida, y cuando todos se rindieron el continuo no sin antes darles una buena dosis de insultos a todos por tirar la toalla en la búsqueda. Estaba más arisco y solo Juvia o Lily se le podían acercar sin miedo a recibir una viga de acero en pleno rostro. Aun así Gajeel se negaba a aceptar la versión oficial que les había dado el consejo. Levy Mcgarden había muerto en el naufragio del barco.

Por eso mismo mientras Jet, Droy, Lucy o Gajeel estuvieran presentes mencionar a Levy no era lo más adecuado.

Juvia se levantó y sacudió su vestido mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas Juvia?- le pregunto Gray

-Juvia lo ama Gray-Sama, pero creo que sinceramente no debió decirle esas palabras tan hirientes a Gajeel-kun- dijo en un tono sereno, ya que por el ciego amor que le tenía al mago de hielo no podía regañarlo sabiendo que simplemente Gray no solía ser consiente de cuánto daño hacia al hablar, sino pregúntenselo a Mirajane- Juvia ira a buscarlo para calmarlo y así cuando Gray-sama se disculpe con él, Gajeel-kun no lo lastime.- expreso con gran entusiasmo

Sin decir más salió corriendo dejando una nube de polvo por detrás mientras el resto observaba con una gota en la nuca por su repentino cambio de actitud, pero la dejaron ser pues… Juvia.

Mientras Natsu se sentaba al Lado de su compañera y ponía su mano en los hombros de Lucy para reconfortarla.

-¿Sabes Natsu?- dijo Lucy con la voz un poco débil. Natsu la miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que la escuchaba. –Creo que Gajeel tiene razón.

-Hielitos es un imbécil, y creo que si se merecía ese golpe…

-No me refería a eso- interrumpió Lucy- me refería a que no puedo aceptar que Levy-chan este…

Natsu solo se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia para transmitirle que estaba con ella, aunque sinceramente el no creía en esa posibilidad, jamás le diría a la maga celestial que perdiera las esperanzas.

Mientras tanto…

La determinación de proteger a su amado hizo que Juvia corriera a una velocidad superior a la de Jet o Racer con tal de encontrar a su ex compañero de Phantom Lord.

Llego hasta el bosque que estaba a las afueras de Magnolia, donde observo al pequeño Phanterlily sentado y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto al antiguo general.

-Míralo tú misma- le respondió este señalando con la cabeza hacia el frente.

Gajeel sin convertir sus puños en metal, golpeaba sin piedad una gran columna de roca mientras despotricaba e injuriaba al devil slayer de hielo.

-¡MALDITO IMBECIL!- golpeo la roca- ¡ENTROMETIDO CABRON! – empezó a dar una serie de veloces golpes al misma columna — ¡ESTUPIDO BASTARDO!

Finalmente, la pobre columna de roca, que no le había hecho daño a nadie cayo. Los nudillos de Gajeel empezaron a sangrar mientras levantaba la cabeza.

Juvia, que se había mantenido callada, sentada a lado de Lily hasta ese momento, se levantó, sacudió su vestido y camino hacia el slayer de acero recibiendo una mirada suspicaz por parte del exceed.

-Juvia piensa que Gajeel-kun debería atender esas heridas- expreso la mujer, con voz sumamente calmada mientras el aludido levantaba la cabeza percatándose de la presencia de la mujer de la lluvia.

-Metete en tus propios asuntos- expreso con indiferencia fingida mientras Juvia esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que hago, Gajeel-kun

La maga se acercó un poco más y sacando un botiquín de sabrá Mavis donde empezó a vendar sus heridas.

-Solo lo haces para que no mate a Fullbuster la próxima vez que lo vea.- afirmo Gajeel dejando que la terca de Juvia curara sus heridas.

-¡Gajeel, no seas grosero con Juvia!- lo regaño Lily -¡No ves que Juvia solo quería ser amable! ¡Deberías discul….

-En realidad eso es cierto- lo interrumpió Juvia, dejado al pobre Exceed blanco y con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.- Juvia ama a Gray-sama y si Gajeel-kun lo lastima Juvia se enojaría con él.

-¡A LA MIERDA CON TIGO MUJER!- empezó a maldecir Gajeel- ¡NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN! ¡NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE A MI ME PASE!

No pudo seguir hablando pues recibió una certera cachetada por parte de Juvia, desconcertado intento voltearse para decirle a la maga de agua hasta de lo que se iba a morir cuando vio que ella contenía las lágrimas.

-¡No te atrevas, a decir eso Gajeel-kun!- grito la maga de agua con voz quebrada- ¡Juvia se preocupa por ti! –Juvia empezó a abajar la voz hasta que casi fue un susurro-Juvia sabe que lo de Levy-san…

No pudo terminar pues empezó a sollozar, Gajeel solo se levantó y observo a la peli azul y serio le dijo.

-No llores-Juvia levanto el rostro.

-Deberías desahogarte, Gajeel-kun, si no te dolerá más.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-¡No seas torpe!- se quejó el exceed-¡Llorar a alguien querido es normal! ¡Deja de ser tan terco y orgulloso!

-¡Lily tiene razón Gajeel-kun! ¡No creeremos que seas débil si lloras!

-¡NO ES POR, ESO MALDITA SEA!- bramo el slayer-¡SI HAGO ESO ESTARE ACEPTANDO SU MUERTE!

El lugar quedo en silencio, aunque Lily y Juvia consideraran imposible que la pequeña Levy siguiera con vida, sabían que Gajeel se cegaría a ello, era muy terco.

Sin embargo, a veces la terquedad, que es hermana de la tenacidad tiene sus recompensas.

En el piso superior de Fairy Tail…

Laxus Dreyar se encontraba solo en una mesa del gremio, pues sus compañeros del Raijinshu habían ido abajo a intentar ayudar a recuperar el ambiente fiestero del gremio. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero todos sus otros sentidos estaban despiertos, por tanto pudo advertir el peculiar aroma a flores y miel que despedía la camarera del gremio.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

-Aquí tienes- respondió Mirajane con una dulce sonrisa mientras dejaba una nueva jarra de cerveza al lado del rubio.

-Te la pedí hace horas mujer- respondió con actitud arrogante e indiferente, mientras ponía los codos en la mesa y se llevaba la jarra a la boca aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Mucho dirían "gracias"- comento el demonio mientras se sentaba en la silla al otro lado de la mesa, quedando justo frente al slayer de trueno.

-Bien, porque no soy uno de muchos- dijo Laxus mientras dejaba la jarra vacía a su lado- otra

-Ara, ara, ¿ni siquiera un por favor?- dijo en tono sarcástico.

Laxus solo la miro ceñudo mientras ella recogía la jarra y la observo detenidamente mientras se detenía para ver hacia el primer piso del gremio, la vio suspirar y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

-El estará bien- dijo adivinando los pensamientos de la demonio- es jodidamente doloroso, pero dudo que muera por ello.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- pregunto mientras volteaba a verlo y enarcaba una ceja. El aun con los ojos cerrados respondió.

-También soy Dragón Slayer, aunque en mi caso algo así sería menos fuerte.

-¿Por qué eres el señor "puedo con todo?- pregunto ella sarcásticamente.

-No- dijo el con voz cansina- porque yo soy de 2ª generación, no me afecta tanto.

Mirajane solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y puso otra jarra en la mesa, Laxus solo probo un poco cuando escupió el resto y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Dejo la jarra a un lado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Mirajane que lo observaba un poco preocupada se acercó a él y coloco su suave palma en su espalda.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- el no respondió y se paró en el barandal y observo hacia la primera planta, todavía con gesto sorprendido.

-Imposible- dijo en un susurro apenas audible-¡Imposible!

-Laxus ¡¿Qué tienes?!- pregunto Mira preocupada.

-El tenía razón

-¿Quién?

-El puto bastardo con suerte tenía razón- dijo mientras Mira lo observaba un poco preocupado- ella está aquí.

Esa frase fue suficiente para que los ojos de la demonio empezaran a lagrimear, y lo siguiera mientras se dirigía a paso veloz a la puerta del gremio. Después de la muerte de Makarov Laxus se había convertido en maestro siendo el 10 maestro sin embargo el sabía que su abuelo todavía rondaba el gremio.

-Tu mocosa ha vuelto.

En una colina cerca de Fairy Hills…

La slayer más joven del gremio, se dirigía con mirada agachada hacia su habitación , siendo acompañada por el joven Romeo Conbolt, este al verla salir del gremio un tanto desanimada decidió actuar como un buen caballero y acompañarla. Sin embargo en estos momentos creía que había sido mala idea, pues la joven no había dicho una palabra desde que salieron del gremio.

-¿Estas bien… Wendy?- dijo Romeo un cuanto dudoso de si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto.

-Yo…- Wendy parecía haberse atorzonado con su lengua pues no podía decir nada- me duele, creo que si me hubiera esforzado más Levy-san no habría…

-No te eches la culpa- le dijo firmemente Romeo- hicimos todo lo que pudimos- en ese momento tomo su mano y le dijo- eres una de las chicas más valientes del gremio y no pienses que debes cargar con todo.

La determinación de Romeo, hizo que las mejillas de Wendy se tiñeran de rosa. Parecía el momento perfecto y Romeo creyó que Wendy se veía absolutamente tierna con ese sonrojo y el viento agitando su cabello, por eso le sorprendió cuando esta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y palideció, al tiempo que volteaba a ver hacia una colina a las afueras de Magnolia.

Sin mediar palabras con Romeo que la observaba entre extrañado y preocupado, volvió su rostro hacia el mostrando unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y sonriendo enormemente, lo tomo de la mano mientras empezaba a correr.

En el departamento de Lucy…

Desde que salió con una triste expresión del gremio, Natsu no se separó de Lucy y la acompaño hasta su casa.

Lucy parecía ida, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Happy se había quedado con Charle en el gremio, solo era consiente que su mejor amiga se había ido y que no había podido hacer nada por ella.

Natsu por otra parte, se encontraba preocupado por su amiga. Comprendía mejor que nadie el dolor de Gajeel, y sabía que estaba sufriendo más que ella, pero no se lo diría.

Para un dragón slayer, cuya magia los obliga a adoptar los instinto y costumbres de un dragón, cosas como encontrar pareja, que para los demás era aunque difícil ciertamente no imposible, para ellos era más fuerte. Solo podían tener una pareja en toda su vida, Igneel se lo había dicho.

El solo imaginarse en la posición de Gajeel lo hacía temblar.

-Natsu- dijo Lucy en voz bajita.

-Mmm

-Ven

Cuando Natsu se acercó Lucy se tiro a sus brazos y lo abrazo, mientras lloraba.

Natsu se mantuvo quieto mientras la abrazaba y daba suaves caricias en su espalda, no quería verla así, no quería verla llorar, quería verla fuerte, quería que su sonrisa volviera. Si tan solo Levy…

En ese instante inspiro fuerte, pero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y aparto a Lucy de él.

Extrañada ella lo observo mientras el flequillo de Natsu le tapaba lo ojos, y cuando levanto la cara, vio su enorme sonrisa y sin mediar palabras la cargo estilo princesa y salto por la ventana.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA NATSU?!- grito desesperada- ¡¿POR QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ESTO?!

Natsu la miro y le sonrió como solo él podía y en un susurro solo para ella le dijo.

-Ella volvió…

En el bosque a las afueras de Magnolia…

Gajeel seguía golpeando todo a su alrededor, mientras Juvia estaba sentada al lado de Phanterlily. En ese momento hizo su aparición el causante de su mal humor.

-Si Gray-sama desea disculparse con Gajeel, espere a que rompa esa piedra- le dijo Juvia a Gray, quien la observaba sorprendido pues la maga de agua no había intentado abalanzársele encima- tal vez así este más calmado y no mate a Gray-sama antes de que se case con Juvia

Gray solo se le quedo viendo ya previendo que la maga de agua no sería ella misma si no dijera algo así. Sabia que debía disculparse pero eso no lo hacia mas fácil. Había que tratar la situación con delicadeza.

-Redfox- le grito Gray desde donde estaba- perdón por recordarte que Levy se murió y nunca tuviste los huevos para decirle que te gustaba. ¡Ah, cierto! se lo insinuaste pero nunca lo aclaraste.

O simplemente meter la pata hasta el fondo…

Juvia y Lily se dieron un palm face ante la estupidez del devil slayer de hielo, los intentos de Juvia de evitar la muerte de su amado de habían ido a la basura.

Gajeel sin mediar palabra empezó a atacarlo, pero Gray no se defendía.

-¡PELEA! ¡MALDITA SEA!- le exigió.

-No- dijo con firmeza, a pesar de tener el labio partido y su ojo seguramente se pondría morado- De veras lamento haberte recordado eso así que estoy dispuesto a dejarme golpear si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Gajeel le dio una patada en el estómago, que lo dejo sin aire, y empezó a caminar.

-Así no vale la pena- fue lo único que dijo- no vuelvas a insinuar algo así.

-Levy ya no está Gajeel, debes superarlo.

-Me niego.

-Entre más lo hagas, más daño te harás, tarado.

En ese momento una brisa sacudió los cabellos de los 4 allí presentes.

Gajeel levanto la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia el mago de hielo. Su larga cabellera negra impedía ver la expresión de su cara, cuando llego cerca de Gray, transformo su brazo en acero y le golpeó la cabeza.

-¡¿Y ESO PORQUE FUE?!

Gajeel levanto el rostro y tenía una sonrisa de victoria.

-¡¿NO QUE NO VOLVERIA, CABRON?!

Juvia y Gray se quedaron boquiabiertos Lily se levantó y tenía los ojos dilatado, mientras Gajeel emprendía camino.

-Gajeel- lo llamo Lily- ¿adónde vas?

-¿No es obvio? – Respondo volteando – a por la enana gihi.

En una colina a las entradas de Magnolia…

Una pequeña figura encapuchada se acercaba a Magnolia, una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro, mientras suspiraba.

-Estoy de vuelta….

Capítulo 2

El regreso de Levy.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El regreso de Levy.

El gremio se había sumido en un profundo silencio después de la declaración de Laxus, Elfman y Lissana, con curiosidad, se acercaron a su hermana, pues seguía con los ojos llorosos.

El silencio fue interrumpido cuando la dragón slayer más joven del gremio, llegaba corriendo, todavía de la mano de Romeo. Sin darse cuenta de este detalle que no paso desapercibido para todos los metiches del gremio, camino rauda hacia Laxus sin soltar la mano de Romeo.

-¿Usted también la sintió, Laxus-san?-pregunto un poco nerviosa y con sumo respeto, sorprendiendo a muchos, pues a pesar de ser tan pequeña se animaba a hablarle al hombre más peligroso del gremio, (Gildarts no cuenta porque es demasiado bueno), eso solo significaba que era algo muy importante o que Natsu le había pegado a la pobre Wendy lo idiota.

Sin embargo el leve asentimiento de la cabeza de Laxus descarto esa última teoría. Wendy suspiro profundamente y sonrió con ganas mientras volteaba hacia Romeo y lo abrazaba. El joven se puso como un tomate pero se sentía extrañamente cómodo en los brazos de la pequeña Slayer, y hubiera seguido así de no ser por…

-¡¿LO SENTISTE CABEZA DE METAL?!-La gloriosa llegada de Natsu que mando a volar a Max a una esquina, al ver que no estaba Gajeel apunto a Laxus con el dedo-¿Lo sentiste rayitos?

El aludido solo asintió mientras Natsu volteaba hacia Wendy.

-¿Tu también lo sentiste Wendy….?- pregunto a la pequeña que seguía abrazada de Romeo y antes de que pudiera contestar pregunto curioso— ¿Por qué están abrazados?

Los dos jóvenes se alejaron como si el contacto les quemara y Natsu recibió un zape atómico por parte de Mirajane, que consideraba lindo el romance infantil.

Lucy seguía perdida y no entendía ni j de lo que hablaban los Slayers, el resto del gremio también estaba confundido, pero cuando observo que en los ojos de Mira latía esperanza volteo a ver a su compañero de aventuras, el cual la seguía cargando.

-Natsu…

-¿Qué pasa Luce?- pregunto inocentemente.

-2 cosas, numero 1 ¡BAJAME IDIOTA!- grito de forma estridente mientras Natsu la dejaba caer para taparse los oídos.

-Luce, no me grites- le dijo el Slayer mientras Lucy se sobaba el trasero por la caída. — ¿Cuál es la numero 2?

Lucy se le quedo viendo con los ojos entrecerrados reprochándole el haberla dejado caer con tan poca amabilidad, pero luego suspiro y decidió que era más importante averiguar que pasaba.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Esta era la interrogante que todo el gremio se hacía. Los Slayers presentes reaccionaron de diferentes formas, Laxus hizo una mueca para disfrazar una sonrisa, Wendy comenzó a llorar, y Natsu miro a Lucy intensamente, haciéndola sonrojar y luego esbozo su típica sonrisa.

-Tenías razón Luce, siempre la tuviste.

Lucy se mostró confusa ¿sobre que tenía razón? ¿Por qué los Slayers parecían saber algo que los demás no? Mientras todos trataban de conectar todas las piezas, todos en el gremio comenzaron a desesperarse por saber que pasaba y nuestra querida maga estelar empezaba a descubrir el significado de lo que ocurría casi al mismo tiempo que el Cana que estaba viendo sus cartas.

-¿quieres decir que…

-Laxus, ¿es posible que…

Mientras ambas formulaban la pregunta al Slayer que tenían más cerca y el gremio, y en especial Erza, comenzaban a irritarse, las puertas del edificio fueron abiertas por una pequeña figura encapuchada.

El lugar quedo en absoluto silencio, y Lucy dio dos pasos al frente, mientras la misteriosa figura dejaba caer su capa y sus cabellos azules quedaban libres, levanto el rostro con una sonrisa, mientras Lucy se llevaba una mano a su boca para contener el sollozo que se quería escapar.

-He vuelto— susurro la chica en la puerta.

-Bienvenida casa— dijo Lucy con un poco de dificultad por sus propios sollozos — Levy-chan.

Mientras tanto….

Gajeel corría de forma veloz mientras su ex-compañera de Phantom Lord y el nudista mas tsundere de Fiore lo seguían a una corta distancia, Lily por otro lado iba volando, porque no era tan tonto coma para intentar correr al lado del idiota que tenía como compañero.

-Gajeel, serias tan amable de decirme ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- dijo poniéndose enfrente suyo.

-Ahora no gato- y le dio una manada para apartarlo de su camino. Bueno, quizá si sea un poco tonto….

-Gajeel-kun, ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Juvia mientras atrapaba al pobre Lily que ya hasta tenia remolinos en los ojos del zape que le dio su "amigo"-casi lastimas a Lily-san

-¡Cállate Juvia!- le dijo en un tono fastidiado pero aterrador que hizo que la maga de agua se hiciera chiquita.

Gray se mostro un poco, (aja si, un poco) molesto de que Gajeel le gritara a Juvia y sintió el noble deseo de defenderla.

-Oí, oí, no le grites así a Juvia, ella solo quiere saber qué demonios te pasa pare que estés como…

— Cierra la boca nudista tsundere que nadie te pregunto.

Y las nobles intenciones de Gray se fueron de viaje a las Vegas.

-¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS NUDISTA TSUNDERE, MALDITO METALERO!?

-¡A TI TARADO Y RECOGE A JUVIA QUE CREO QUE YA SE MURIO!

Efectivamente, nuestra pobre acosadora de agua no soporto el acto de, según la MUUUUUY productiva imaginación de Juvia, gallardía de su amado al cual imaginaba hasta con caballo blanco y todo, estaba tirada en el suelo con corazones en los ojos y repitiendo "Gray-sama defendió a Juvia" y "Gray-sama y Juvia se casaran y tendrán 30 hijos".

A ambos magos les dio un tic en el ojo al ver la idiotez de la dulce maga de agua.

-Ya, en serio ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Pasa que eres un cabrón estúpido

Gray estuvo a punto de reclamar algo cuando oyó una gran algarabía, pues entre locura y locura habían llegado a la entrada del gremio. Extrañado, pues cuando se fue todo estaba tenso entro viendo como todo el gremio se hallaba reunido alrededor de una pequeña figura.

Comprobando de quien se trataba a Gray se le dilataron las pupilas, Juvia se paró a su lado y apretó su mano fuertemente. Gray iba reclamarle el aprovecharse de la situación cuando vio que la mirada de la chica iba hacia su compañero de Phantom el cual se hallaba petrificado en la entrada del edificio.

Gray comprendió que el compañerismo de Juvia hacia Gajeel le permitía saber que su compañero necesitaba ayuda.

-Que se le va a hacer…- dijo Gray en un suspiro lo suficientemente alto para que Juvia lo oyera, esta solo sonrió.

-Se lo encargo, Gray-sama- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el algarabío del gremio- además se lo debe.

Gray esbozo una leve sonrisa de lado, después de todo Juvia no era tan molesta… a veces.

-¡OI!- grito llamando a Gajeel -¡Te piensas quedar parado ahí todo el día o entraras a saludarla y demostrarle a todo mundo que no eres tan animal como todos creen?

El hijo de Metallicana camino hacia la puerta y observo como las lagrimas y las risas se mezclaban, y justo en el centro estaba la pequeña maga líder del equipo de Shadow Gear, siendo atosigada por sus compañeros.

Un año… un maldito año sin verla, sin observarla sumergirse en sus lecturas como si el resto del mundo dejara de existir, un año donde no podia dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte, un año en el cual sus fantasías de una familia junto a ella habían sido su única ancla a la cordura un año sin ver su sonrisa y todos esos sentimientos reprimidos…

-Enana…

Al instante de pronunciar ese apodo, el gremio se sumergió en un profundo silencio, todos estaban pendientes de lo que pasaría como la bola de metiches que son.

-Gajeel- dijo Levy en un susurro - ¿Como has estad…

-¡ENANA, IDIOTA!- le grito haciendo que la pobre Levy se fuera hacia atrás y que todo el gremio se diera un palm face supremo-¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS TE HABIAS METIDO!? VOY ATENER QUE PONERTE ALGO LLAMATIVO PARA QUE NO TE PIERDAS OTRA VEZ.

-¡GAJEEL, IDIOTA!- grito Levy a la cual después de reponerse del susto inicial se le empezaron a marcar las venas por el enojo por la actitud idiota del Slayer- ¡No me vez en un año y lo primero que se te ocurre es gritarme! ¡Serás…

No pudo terminar la oración pues fue envuelta en los fuertes brazos del dragonslayer de acero provocándole un sonrojo enorme instantáneamente, mientras todos los del gremio, pues , se comportaban como siempre, ósea como una bola de tarados metiches.

-Se gussssstan

A si y Happy siendo pues Happy.

Al instante de oír la célebre frase del gato más troll de Fairy tail la dulce pareja se separo como si el contacto mutuo los quemara y Mirajane hizo un puchero por la interrupción del momento Gale.

El ambiente se volvió tenso y pesado y los ojos de todos iban de Levy a Gajeel y de Gajeel a Levy y de Levy a Gajeel y de Gajeel a Levy de Levy a Gajeel y de Gajeel a Levy y de Levy a Gajeel y de Gajeel a Levy, hasta que la única que sintió pena por su amiga y que tenia mas tacto hablo.

-Bueno Levy-chan – dijo Lucy compadeciéndose de su amiga y un poco incomoda por el silencio- ¿¡Donde estuviste todo este tiempo!?

Y se desato el desastre.

Todo el gremio se abalanzo sobre la pobre Levy que se hizo hasta más chiquita… de lo que ya era.

-¡ES CIERTO!

-¿DONDE ESTABAS LEVY?

-¡ERES UNA DESCOSIDERADA LEVY-CHAN!

Y entre tanto grito el que más retumbo fue el del Slayer de acero.

-¡¿DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO ENANA?! - grito enfurecido, haciendo temblar a todos salvo a las claras excepciones de los magos clase S y Natsu que francamente es tan valiente/estúpido que puede estar frente a un toro furioso, vestido de rojo y seguro se burla del arete en la nariz del toro.

Levy, después de recomponerse del interrogatorio/griterío del gremio y del berrido de Gajeel, levanto el rostro y los observo a todo con confusión en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieren decir con donde estuve?- dijo con voz suave como si le pareciese tonto que le preguntaran algo así, bueno que sus compañeros no eran los más avispados pero Lucy si lo era así que volvió su rostro hacia ella- Lu-chan, les dije a todos que me fui a entrenar.

Todos pusieron cara de póker, algunos pensando que la idiotez de Natsu había corrompido a Levy inclusive a distancia, pero se acordaron que Lucy pasaba más tiempo con Natsu que nadie más y no era nada tonta.

La única que pensó en una solución más creíble y que no implicaba clonaciones, aliens, lavados de cerebro o cyborgs, fue Lucy que pensó que su amiga quizás había sufrido amnesia por haberse golpeado la cabeza durante el naufragio o quizás había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Dime, Levy-chan ¿Recuerdas cuanto tiempo llevas fuera del Gremio?- pregunto suavemente la rubia, al instante varios comprendieron adonde quería llegar la rubia salvo aquellos un poco "lentos asimilando conceptos" cofcofNatsucofcof.

Sin embargo Levy inclino su cabeza y observo a su amiga un poco preocupada.

-Si Lu-chan- respondió ella –fue hace un año.

-¿Y recuerdas lo que paso hace aproximadamente 11 meses?

El rostro de Levy se ensombreció un poco.

-Si Lu-chan- dijo con voz suave la pequeña maga- ocurrió el naufragio del barco en el que viajaba, y sé que mucha gente murió.

-Entonces Levy-chan- dijo suavemente Lucy a su amiga- ¿¡DONDE HAS ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, Y PORQUE NO NOS HABIAS CONTACTADO?! ¡¿SABES CUAN PREOCUPADA ESTABA POR TI?! ¡NOS HAS TENIDO PREOCUPADOS A TODOS!

Los ojos de la maga celestial estaban húmedos y parecía que iba a llorar, todo el gremio se sorprendió de la repentina explosión de emociones de Lucy, pero era lo que todos estaban pensando, si Levy estaba bien, ¿Por qué no los contacto antes?

Levy parpadeo un y ladeo su cabeza, sus facciones parecían en realidad muy confusas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no me contacte con ustedes Lu-chan?- pregunto ella claramente confundida- Se que no me comunique durante los primeros 2 meses pero…

Y puf exploto la bomba.

-¡¿COMO QUE 2 MESES?!

Fue el grito general del gremio, Gajeel, que se había mantenido apartado hasta ese momento, no soporto más y grito por encima de todos los demás:

-¡TE HEMOS BUSCADO POR TIERRA Y MAR TODO EL TIEMPO! – bramo con el ceño fruncido mientras se colocaba enfrente de ella, haciendo que la pequeña se pusiera nerviosa, mientras el sacaba toda la frustración, ira, dolor y desesperación que había llevado dentro desde el día en el que ella había desaparecido y el no había sido capaz de encontrarla- ¡¿DONDE MALDITA SEA HAS ESTADO?! ¡NO ME VENGAS CON MIERDAS DE QUE SOLO FUERON 2 MESES! ¡FUE UN AÑO, UN PUTO AÑO EN EL QUE NO TENÍAMOS NI IDEA DE DONDE ESTABAS! ¡Y AUNQUE SOLO HUBIESEN SIDO 2 MESES! ¿NO PENSASTE EN LO DESESPERADOS QUE ESTARÍAMOS TODOS SIN SABER NADA DE TI? ¡MALDITA SEA ENANA, PENSÉ QUE ERAS MAS LISTA!

Levy estaba anonadada ante el repentino desahogo de Gajeel, el cual respiraba con dificultad después de sacar toda la furia que llevaba dentro, y el resto del gremio decidió callar pues, en cierto modo, las palabras de Gajeel eran muy certeras, todos coincidían con él sobre el mal rato que la desaparición de la pequeña maga de escritura solida les había hecho pasar.

Erza decidió que era momento de intervenir, pues el ambiente se había vuelto a poner pesado.

-Levy, ¿Podrías decirnos porque no te habías comunicado con nosotros todo este tiempo?- pregunto Titania con voz calmada- Nos gustaría saber que paso, no hemos tenido noticias tuyas en un año.

Levy parecía perdida.

-¿Entonces no han recibido ninguna de mis cartas?- pregunto cómo quien sospecha algo, al ver negar tanto a Erza como a Laxus que eran los que mas tiempo habían buscado de manera oficial, preguntando en otros gremios y a los magos santos, Levy frunció el seño y por un segundo Lucy vio como por el rostro de su amiga pasaban la comprensión, la ira y por último la resignación, luego Lucy podría jurar que la oyó mascullar- Me las pagaras abuelo.

Levy levanto el rostro y se veía igual que siempre entonces se dirigió a Erza y a Laxus, el actual maestro:

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, y al observar que Gajeel la miraba enfurecido y abría la boca para gritar ve tu a saber que, añadió- yo en realidad he estado mandando cartas 4 veces por semana durante los últimos 10 meses, pero tal parece que alguien interfirió mis cartas- en ese momento hizo una extraña muestra de enfado- en cuanto a los primeros 2 mese estuve sumamente ocupada…

-¿Tan ocupada como para no comunicarte con tu "familia"?-dijo Gajeel con amargura.

\- En cuanto pude, intente comunicarme con ustedes, pero tal parece mis cartas jamás llegaron— en ese momento pareció un poco avergonzada y hablo más bajito- pensé que ustedes no me habían contestado las cartas por que estaban molestos por los primeros 2 meses y regrese lo más rápido que pude para disculparme.

El silencio gobernó en el gremio, sin embargo fue interrumpido por Gajeel quien furico se coloco frente a Levy.

-En esos primeros 2 meses ¡NO SE TE OCURRIO QUE CON UN SIMPLE "HOLA ESTOY VIVA" PUDIESES HABER HECHO ALGO!- reclamo y solo los Slayers y Lucy no se amedrentaron pues de una forma u otra comprendían la frustración de Gajeel por la supuesta pérdida de Levy y la terrible tortura que esto implicaba.

-Gajeel, yo...

-¿TU QUE ENANA? TODOS PENSAMOS QUE TU… QUE TU HABIAS... EL BARCO… YO…

-¡ES QUE NO PODIA! ESTUVE INCONSCIENTE POR CASI 1 MES DESPUES DEL NAUFRAGIO Y DESPUES NO SABIA DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABA, ESTABA ASUSTADA Y NO SABIA COMO COMUNICARME CON FIORE ¿ENTIENDEN?-Parecía que la pequeña necesitaba explotar, después de esa sesión de gritos en la que el gremio se quedo callado y muchos asimilaban lo dicho por la maga mientras Gajeel se comenzaba a sentir culpable por haberla acorralado de aquella manera, en cuanto se tranquilizo, Levy levanto la mirada y con un tono calmado prosiguió- En el lugar donde desperté no había ninguna vía de comunicación con Fiore y juro que cuando encontré una forma de comunicarme, empecé a mandarles cartas pero tal parece jamás llegaron.

Todo el gremio escuchaba atento la explicación de Levy y al terminar la atención de todos paso al actual maestro, ósea Laxus, quien estaba sentado con las piernas serio frente a la barra del gremio con los ojos cerrados. Después de un par de segundo se paro y hablo.

-Quiero saber más sobre lo que te ocurrió mientras no estuviste aquí Levy- entonces esbozo una sonrisa y grito- Pero supongo que esta bola de idiotas quieren celebrar tu regreso, así que...

Entonces la algarabía volvió al gremio mientras todos reían y lloraban por el retorno de la maga de escritura solido.

Los lloriqueos de Jet y Droy, las insinuaciones de Cana mientras protegía su barril celosamente, los gritos de Elfman sobre la hombría, Max y su amada novia cofcoflaescobacofcof, las peleas de Gray y Natsu hasta que Erza interviniera claro está, los acosos de Juvia y por sobre todo el fuerte abrazo de su rubia amiga hicieron que Levy se sintiera, al fin, como en casa.

Capítulo 3

Batalla de amigas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Batalla de amigas.

Esa misma noche, cuando a la mayoría se le habían subido las copas a la cabeza, Mirajane hablaba con las chicas que no se habían despegado desde que Levy conto su historia. O bueno parte de la historia.

-Lu-chan, ya te dije que estoy bien.

-Lo se Levy-chan, pero eso de que pasaste 1 mes sin poder despertar me pone nerviosa— dijo Lucy observando a su amiga- ¿Segura que no quieres descansar?

-Eso pasó hace casi 10 meses, te aseguro que estoy bien.

-Eso me recuerda Levy- dijo la peliblanca mientras limpiaba un vaso- ¿Ya decidiste donde te quedaras esta noche? Fairy Hills está abierto pero tendrías que hacer el papeleo y ya está oscureciendo.

Levy pareció percatarse del pequeño problema pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca la rubia a su lado hablo.

\- No hay problema, ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa un par de días mientras resuelves tu situación en Fairy Hills, Levy-chan? - Sugirió Lucy emocionada- así nos ponemos al día.

A Levy pareció agradarle la idea así que asintió, además debía de pensar en cómo le haría para volver a Fairy Hills luego. Mientras, la idea de vivir con su mejor amiga era sin duda muy tentadora.

¡Tenia tanto que contarle!

Su viaje.

Su entrenamiento.

Las persona que conoció.

Y también…

En ese momento algo, o mejor dicho alguien con cabello rosa y con un severo THDA se les acerco.

-Luce- dijo en un tono algo quejoso- ¿Por qué a Levy la invitas a tu casa y a mí no?

-Porque ella, a diferencia tuya no tiene donde quedarse y además- dijo como una madre que le explica a su hijo que 22=4 para luego gritar- ¡ELLA JAMAS SE METE A MI CASA POR LA FUERZA! ¡¿PARA QUE TE QUEJAS SI SIEMPRE LO HACES?!

La suave risa de Levy interrumpió la pelea de enamora… cof cof quiero decir amigos.

-Eee con que ¿Ahora llevan ese tipo de relación Lu-chan?

Ambos se quedaron viendo a la pequeña y cuando sus cerebros asimilaron lo dicho por ella (quemando un par de neuronas de Natsu en el proceso) se voltearon a ver muy sonrojados para después desviar la mirada.

-¡SE GUSSSSSSSTAN!

Oh y ahí estaba el gato mas troll del gremio haciendo, pues… troleando que mas.

-¡NO ES ESO!

Gritaron los dos, Natsu con un leve sonrojo y Lucy mas roja que el cabello de Erza.

-Ara, ara- dijo Mirajane que llego más rápido que la velocidad de la luz a cualquier lugar donde siquiera se mencione la palabra romance.- Sabia que esto pasaría pero no sabía que sería tan pronto, hacen una pareja preciosa.

-Je Je ¿Con que esas tenemos eh?- se burlo Gray,- hasta que te animas caldera con patas.

-Yo-o-o s-s-sabia que terminarían juntos dijo aduras penas Erza completamente sonrojada.

Y así todo el gremio se unió al chambre que término siendo pelea cuando Natsu le dio un puñetazo a Gray para que dejara de burlarse de la supuesta relación, no tan supuesta. Y así se armo la pelea a lo Fairy Tail a la que todos nosotros estamos acostumbrados.

Lucy estaba, mientras tanto tan roja que si se hubiera metido en medio del cabello de Titania nadie hubiese sido capaz de distinguirla. Justo en ese momento Levy soltó una risita, apoyo su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas y miro a todos con un brillo de añoranza.

-Extrañaba esto- expreso con nostalgia en la voz, sacando de su estado de cereza madura a su amiga.

-¿Y era necesario decir un disparate como ese para que el gremio hiciera esto?- le pregunto su amiga con diversión- Francamente Levy-chan, yo hubiese preferido una fiesta tranquila como bienvenida.

-¿Tranquila? ¿En Fairy Tail?-dijo la pequeña peli azul a su amiga.- Dudo mucho que esos dos conceptos vayan bien juntos Lu-chan.

Ambas amigas rieron como no lo habían hecho en meses y luego se miraron. Se expresaron al unisonó al decir:

-Te extrañe

Luego se sonrieron, y Lucy decidió que era momento de tomar venganza de su pequeña amiga.

-Es cierto que te extrañe- dijo en un tono un tanto malicioso, que hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizasen a la pequeña McGarden y más cuando añadió con el mismo tono y una sonrisa inocente nada inocente-pero no fui la única ¿sabes?

-A-a-ah no- dijo un poco nerviosa

-No Levy-chan- dijo suavemente en un tono que le hizo pensar a Levy que de seguro Lucy había pasado demasiado tiempo con Mirajane en su ausencia- me refería más bien a … chicos.

-¿Chi-chi-chicos, Lu-u-u-chan? –dijo temblorosa temiéndose lo que venía, su rostro se empezó a sonrojar.

-Si Levy-chan, chicos- dijo todavía con la maldita sonrisa marca Mirajane Strauss en el rostro. –por ejemplo Jet y Droy.

-Ah, sí, ellos- Levy suspiro con alivio pensaba que estaba hablando de…

-Oh, y por supuesto- dijo con malicia nuestra rubia favorita que no tenia para nada una cara angelical en ese momento- Gajeel.

Con eso solamente basto para que el rostro de Levy se pusiera colorado gradualmente hasta alcanzar el color del cabello de Erza. Lucy podría jurar que le salía humo de las orejas.

-¿Lu-u-u-chan pero que dices?- logro balbucearle a su amiga la aludida.

La rubia se rio de la avergonzada reacción de Levy.

Lucy, al ver que todos seguían peleando y que tarde o temprano alguien podía lastimarlas decidió que lo mejor sería llevarse a Levy a su departamento para que ambas pudieran descansar y platicar tranquilamente. Claro eso es lo que pensaba Lucy, Levy, en cambio, se iba preparando mentalmente para el severo interrogatorio al que su amiga la sometería. Sin embargo sonrió ante la perspectiva de pasar la noche con su amiga.

Salieron del bullicio del gremio con rumbo a la casa de la rubia para una noche de chicas. Claro eso hasta que Natsu se aburriera del relajo del gremio e intentara irse a colar a la casa de la rubia. Para que luego Lucy lo sacara de su casa a patadas.

Mientras abandonaban el gremio, no notaron el hecho de que alguien, las observaba, bueno en realidad observaba a Levy, la rubia no le importaba mucho.

Este alguien, que por cierto era bastante alto, musculoso, con el pelo negro y largo, ojos carmesí, y le sobraban piercings y le faltaba cara, observaba a la pequeña con un popurrí de emociones dentro de el. Ese alguien estaba enojado porque Levy no se había comunicado con ellos desde hacia mese y aunque su explicación era válida eso no quitaba el calvario que sufrió ese alguien preocupado porque algo malo le ocurriera a la pequeña McGarden.

Por otro lado ese alguien se sentía profundamente aliviado y feliz de que la pequeña hubiese vuelto a casa, y poder ver de nuevo esa sonrisa y esa vivacidad que tanto extraño. A demás ese alguien estaba ligeramente sorprendido por la explosión de carácter que había tenido Levy, pero tampoco es como si no le gustara.

Ese alguien, por si no se han dado cuenta es Gajeel, si es asi, niños tomen vitaminas para el cerebro, hasta Natsu se hubiera dado cuenta de que… pensándolo bien quizás y no se da cuenta.

Gajeel estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que se sobresalto cuando 3 figuras se acercaron a él.

Gray, Natsu y Lily se acercaron al Dragón Slayer de hierro y se sentaron junto a él, lo cual es curioso teniendo en cuenta que el dejelenge del gremio lo habían organizado los primeros dos.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Gray que ya estaba únicamente en bóxers-¿Qué planeas hacer?

Gajeel se sobresalto al ver a los tres sentados en la misma mesa, lo que le hizo pensar, "¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba observando fijamente la puerta por donde había salido la enana?". Rápidamente se recompuso y los observo con fastidio que no engaña ni a mi bisabuelita casi ciega.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto de forma hosca.

-Saber que vas a hacer ahora que Levy esta aquí.- le dijo su compañero exceed.

-¿Qué planeo de qué? ¿Y que tiene que ver la enana?

Los tres se le quedaron viendo y enarcaron una ceja, si hasta Natsu.

-¿De veras vas a ser tan idiota como para dejar pasar la oportunidad ahora que Levy por fin ha vuelto?-inquirió Gray

-No se de que me hablan.

-No te hagas el tonto, tornillos aflojados-le dijo Natsu- Levy es tu "ella" ¿verdad?

En ese instante a Gray y a Lily les iba a dar un ataque, Natsu acababa de decir algo que insinuaba que no era un asexual, ¡NATSU ACABA DE DECIR ALGO QUE INSINUABA QUE NO ERA ASEXUAL! ¿QUE SIGUE? ¿ZEREF DEJANDO DE SER EMO? ¿ACNOLOGIA REGALANDO DULCES?

Sin embargo, Gajeel en lugar de lucir asombrado, lucia fastidiado. Observo atentamente al pirómano de cabello rosa con el seño fruncido y después le pregunto.

-¿A ti también te hablo tu dragón de "eso"?

-Igneel solo me dijo que algún dia una mujer aparecería y haría que me pusiera furioso si no la protegía- explico Natsu encogiéndose de hombro-Me dijo que sería una "ella" así que al ver como actuaste cuando Levy se perdió, me imagine que Levy era tu "ella".

Gajeel pareció todavía mas enojado con Natsu, como si este hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

-Wow wow wow a ver si entiendo- dijo Gray alternando su mirada de Natsu a Gajeel- Tu- dijo señalando al peli rosa- dices que sus dragones les hablaron sobre esa tal "ella" y crees que la "ella" de Gajeel es Levy- Natsu asintió- así que sus dragones les hablaron sobre tener novia.

Los dos le observaron confusos, con la cabeza ladeada, como si al alquimista de Hielo le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Qué dices que dijiste?- le preguntaron los dos.

-Pues eso, sino que creen que significa eso de "ella"

-Yo que se solo sé que uno tiene que estar cerca- dijo Natsu- eso dijo Igneel.

\- Metallicana dijo que después entendería pero no dijo nada más.

Gray se quedo un momento callado, esperando que sus amigos dijeran algo mas, pero solo se quedaron callados haciendo a Gray darse cuenta de cuán importante es que los padres hablen con sus hijo sobre sexualidad y parejas y que echara a la basura cualquier idea de que a los Dragon Slayers les funcionan las neuronas.

-Como sea, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- le pregunto Natsu al Slayer de hierro.

-Aun si la enana fuera "ella" , no tengo por que hacer nada.

-¡¿Pero te has pasado todo este año con un humor de perro y ahora sales con esa mierda?!- le recrimino Gray.

-El nudista tiene razón hierritos, no te puedes quedar asi.

-¿Y que sugieren que haga?

Los dos se quedaron callados como reflexionando, y se dieron cuenta que no sabían ni J sobre el tema.

-Puedo preguntarle a Luce…

-NO- gritaron Gray y Gajeel

-Pero tal vez ella sepa…

-Que no Natsu….

-Pero ella…

-No seas bruto, cabeza de cerillo, si le dices a Lucy ella le dira a Levy.

-¿Y… eso es malo?

-IDIOTA, CLARO QUE SI

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAN IDIOTA PAR DE TARADOS?

Y así se empezó otra pelea entre los tres más inmaduros del gremio.

Mientras Lily se quedaba en la mesa, con sus patitas cruzadas y suspirando. Ni siquiera había hablado con su compañero, pero lo alivio ver como se unía al desmadre habitual del Gremio. Observo a los tres idiotas pelear desde su puesto con una sonrisa de lado, cuando se le acerco una joven peli azul que también observaba.

-Es tan lindo ver que Gajeel-kun esté jugando con Gray-sama y Natsu-san, como amigos.

Lily volteo a ver a Juvia, esperando hallar sarcasmo, ironía o algo en sus palabras, pero la joven se veía la mar de contenta viendo a su amado pelear con su casi hermano y el loco pirómano.

-Amm Juvia- dijo Lily un poco dudoso- si sabes que están peleando como un grupo de cavernícolas ¿no?

La aludida asintió efusivamente.

-¿Y te parece lindo?

-Asi se hacen las cosas en Fairy Tail ¿No?

Lily la observo un momento y luego suspiro, era verdad, ese tipo de cosas era las que hacían Fairy Tail a Fairy tail.

En el apartamento de Lucy…

Ambas magas se encontraban charlando tranquilamente en el suelo del departamento de Lucy. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, sin embargo esto no era del todo cierto, el cabello de Lucy había crecido como un mudo testigo del tiempo.

-Y ¿En donde estuviste este tiempo?

-En muchas partes en realidad, pero ninguna cerca de Fiore.

-¿Conociste muchas cosas no?

-Sí, de hecho encontré cosas que no buscaba pero que me hicieron muy feliz- dijo Levy con una sonrisa nostálgica- El mundo es un lugar misterioso pero asombroso.

-¡En serio?- Lucy noto el cambio de expresión en su amiga, pero no quería incomodarla, así que decidió cambiar de tema- Y dime ¿Te volviste más fuerte en tu viaje?

La pregunta hizo que Levy diera un respingo y dejara atrás sus cavilaciones, entonces observo a su amiga con expresión decidida y entusiasta.

-Claro que si Lu-chan, de hecho creo que ahora soy más fuerte que nunca.

-¿A si?- dijo Lucy con expresión un poco retadora- Yo también he estado entrenado mucho, y me he vuelto muy fuerte ¿Qué te parece si luchamos? Como entrenamiento, claro está.

Bueno, el que anda entre la miel algo se le pega, y con amigos como Gray, Erza y Natsu, en especial Natsu algo se le tenía que pegar a la rubia maga estelar, gracias a Mavis que no fue lo idiota.

Por otro lado Levy pareció sopesar la idea y luego asintió determinada.

-OK Lu-chan, ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos mañana?

-Genial, en el gremio construyeron una arena de combate, podemos utilizarla.

-Se oye divertido- dijo una tercera voz que sorprendió a ambas magas, Natsu estaba parado al lado de la ventana, y Happy revoloteando alrededor de el.

Por un segundo las dos se vieron la una a la otra sorprendidas, pero después de asimilar la situación, Natsu tuvo que esquivar una almohada potencialmente homicida, arrojada por su compañera rubia, mientras esta se paraba intentando lanzarle una Lucy kick.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Natsu?

-Quería preguntarte algo importante- dijo repentinamente serio, Lucy se puso nerviosa, la verdad es que Natsu serio era algo atractivo, Levy había jalado de Mavis sabe donde un gran boll y estaba comiendo palomitas como quien ve la novela de las 3.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?- dijo la rubia con el poco aplomo que logro reunir

Por un instante los dos se observaron seriamente, por un instante Lucy clavo sus marrones orbes en el verde jade de los ojos de su compañero de aventuras, por un instante el rostro de Natsu reflejo una gran seriedad que lo hacían ver inclusive más atractivo, por un instante Levy sintió que sus amigos estaban protagonizando una de las escenas de sus novelas románticas favoritas.

-Ya no me acuerdo- contesto con una gran sonrisa tirando a la basura el momento de inspiración de esta pobre escritora, y de paso haciendo que las 2 magas cayeran hacia atrás.

-IDIOTA- y con eso y una Lucy Kick Natsu fue lanzado por la ventana mientras gritaba.

-SUERTE EN SU PELEA MAÑANA CHICAS, ¡SUERTE LUCE!

Y nuestras dos magas decidieron dormirse y dejar las pláticas para el otro día, después de su pelea.

Al día siguiente…

La noticia de la pelea entre las dos maga se corrió como la pólvora, y al día siguiente absolutamente todos los miembros del gremio ya sabían sobre el enfrentamiento.

Cana se hacía cargo de las apuestas, las cuales estaban bastante igualadas, nadie sabía como estaban las fuerzas de la pequeña Levy pero tampoco conocían el poder renovado de la rubia. Laxus, como el nuevo maestro, se encontraba calmado, siendo que ambas jóvenes eran bastante juiciosas, aunque sus poderes hubieran crecido, confiaba en que lo mantuvieran bajo control.

-Ara, ara, todos están muy animados- dijo Mirajane mientras le entregaba sus bebidas a las dos implicadas en tanto alboroto.

Cuando Lucy y Levy decidieron enfrentarse, no se esperaban que todo el gremio las estuviera viendo, y ahora hasta había una gran mesa de apuestas y pancartas de sabra Mavis donde y hasta habían llegado los de la sorcerer. Es normal que ambas estuvieran nerviosas. A esto súmenle que Jasón no las dejaba tranquilas con que le dieran una entrevista, ambas estaban sonrojadas y maldiciendo al pirómano del gremio por ser tan bocazas.

-¡¿Quién creen que ganara este épico y cool encuentro?!- les preguntaba a las magas que se preguntaban cuando exactamente su duelo de entrenamiento había pasado a ser un "épico enfrentamiento".- ¡¿Estan preparadas para dejarlo todo?! ¡¿Cómo planean aplastar a su enemiga brindándonos un cool espectáculo?!

-Jason creo que no has entendido- intento explicar Levy, porque ¿Dejarlo todo? ¿Aplastar a su enemiga? ¡¿Es en serio?!

-Sí, esta no es una batalla a muerte- explico Lucy – Solo es un encuentro de entrenamiento.

Pero el reportero, que era más amarillista que la prensa de mi país, se fue a recolectar las impresiones de los miembros de gremio, de lo que serio "La pelea del milenio", dejando a Lucy, Levy y Mira con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gotita en la frente.

-¡¿Quién crees que ganara?! ¿La bella y letal maga celestial? ¿O la pequeña y adorablemente mortífera maga de Solid Script?

-Lucy es muy fuerte e inteligente sin embargo Levy también tiene lo suyo, creo que están muy igualadas- se expresaba elocuentemente Erza, mientras las dos implicadas se preguntaban ¿Cuándo exactamente "letal" y "mortífera" empezó a ser un término para describirlas? Pero la cosa empeoro, para ellas porque para Mira fue como que le adelantaran la navidad o como ver a Laxus en traje de baño (N/A Insertar babas)

\- ¡¿Quién crees que ganara?!

-Luce ganara.- Aseguro Natsu, como si la pregunta le pareciera tonta- Se que ella ganara.

-Estás loco Salamander- le contesto Gajeel- la coneja no tiene oportunidad contra la enana.

-¡Luce no solo es fuerte sino que es la más lista de mi equipo!

-¡Eso no es muy difícil, todos son una bola de tarados!

-¡¿Qué dijiste Tarado?!

-¡Ya me oíste!

-¡LUCE GANARA!

-NO, LO HARA LA ENANA

-LUCE

-ENANA

Y empezaron a pelear sin notar que el rostro de las dos magas estaba más rojo que el pelo de Erza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, en los cuales Jason no dejaba de tomar fotografías gritando lo cool que era, Natsu y Gajeel discutiendo sobre cual de las magas era mejor, Mirajane en su mundo de parejas perfectas y corazoncitos rosas y un par de chicas apunto de sufrir combustión espontanea, por el humo que les salía de la orejas, apareció Lissana sonriendo.

-Chicas

Ambas voltearon a ver a la albina quien sonreía abiertamente.

-La Arena está lista.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos con un deje amistoso de desafío y avanzaron hacia La Arena.

Capítulo 4

El llamado de Hisui.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El llamado de Hisui.

La tensión se palpaba en el aire, no porque Fairy Tail fuera un gremio pacifico, sino por el hecho de que sus máximos exponentes de cordura estaban a punto de enfrentarse entre ellas, cosa que jamás había pasado. Sabían que la cosa no sería tan destructiva como si peleaban Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel o cualquiera de los otros, pero también sabían que ambas magas tenían un gran potencial.

La arena del gremio era una nueva sección que habían añadido a la hora de reconstruirla, estaba diseñada para aguantar hasta las peleas de Erza, Laxus esperaba que con esto, la bola de idiotas que tenia por integrantes de su gremio dejaran de destruir el edificio y se desahogaran allí , el tipo tampoco era San Makarov para aguantarles sus burradas. Funcionaba a medias, pues aunque el edificio del gremio no había sido destruido… aun, la mayor parte del tiempo, como las peleas empezaban por tonterías dentro del bar, allí terminaban.

Parecía un sencillo campo de futbol no muy grande y estaba cercado por una barrera mágica combinando la magia de Freed con unos artilugios científicos. Había bancas en las cuales se podía observar el combate y para esta ocasión, estaban llenas.

Romeo estaba sentado al lado de Wendy, quien sostenía en su regazo a Charle, la cual no paraba de mandarle miradas amenazantes al chico, Mirajane y Lissana repartían bebidas mientras Elfman gritaba que esa sería una pelea de hombre, siendo golpeado por Evergreen que le repetía hasta el cansancio que era de mujeres en toda regla. Al lado de esta se hallaba el resto de los Raijinchu y Laxus, que como maestro, ansiaba ver el desarrollo de esas 2, dado que nadie sabía lo que había hecho Lucy para entrenar y menos aun Levy. A su derecha se sentaba la pequeña Asuka, que no le tenía miedo y sus padres junto a ella, después estaban Jet y Droy con pancartas para animar a Levy y un poco más allá se encontraba Gajeel con Lily, aparentemente indiferente, pero este encuentro le interesaba y mucho. Y más allá estaba el equipo de Natsu, decididos a apoyar a la rubia.

-Esto será interesante- dijo la poderosa Titania, quien tenía un gran pastel de fresas como botana para presenciar el encuentro.

-Veremos que tanto ha crecido Lucy- dijo Gray, convencido que sería entretenido.

-¡VAMOS LUCE! – gritaba Natsu feliz de la vida.

-¡Tu puedes Lushy! – le coreaba Happy.

Mientras Jet y Droy hacían lo mismo animando a la líder de Shadow Gear.

-¡MUESTRALES QUIEN ERES LEVY-CHAN!

-¡ERES LA MEJOR LEVY-CHAN!

Mientras tanto, ambas magas se preparaban para su encuentro, intentando no ponerse nerviosas por la algarabía de sus compañeros. Después de un segundo de meditación, se vieron mutuamente y sin palabra se entendieron, asintieron al unisonó y avanzaron a la arena posicionándose en extremos opuestos sin despegarse la vista, la una a la otra.

Lucy llevaba su largo cabello rubio y traía una blusa sencilla y una falda paletoneada, (Como la que usa en el manga), y un cinturón en el cual llevaba sus llaves y su látigo.

Levy, en cambio, se veía distinta, teniendo en cuenta que usaba su usual vestido naranja, sin embargo, ante de la batalla había sustituido su bincha naranja con flores, por una de color negro con los bordes dorados. De una forma u otra, ese simple cambio la hacía ver distinta, sumándole su mirada determinada, y eso llamo la atención del Slayer de Acero.

Ambas se sonrieron y el maestro se puso de pie callandolos a todos y grito.

-¿LISTAS?

Ambas asintieron, se formo un silencio y después:

-COMIENZEN

Lucy de forma veloz, tomo su primera llave invocando a su primer espíritu a la batalla.

-¡Ábrete, puerta de la doncella! ¡VIRGO!

Al instante apareció la maid masoquista favorita de todos.

-¿Castigo Hime?

-No Virgo, a pelear.

-Es extraño.- señalo Erza.

-¿El qué?- pregunto Gray.

-El hecho de que Lucy solo haya abierto una puerta, cuando sus habilidades han crecido lo suficiente como para abrir 2 puertas.

-Quizá se esté conteniendo- señalo el alquimista- recuerda que Levy es su amiga, probablemente no quiera herirla.

Levy pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Te contienes Lu-chan?

-¿Eso deseas?

-No- dijo sonriendo – Vamos con todo.

Lucy sonrió como esperando esa reacción y levanto la llave, Virgo sonrió también, lo cual era muuuy raro.

-¡CELESTIAL DRESS!

En ese momento, una luz envolvió y la rubia y cuando esta se disipo, pudieron ver a la maga con un traje de Maid y 2 coletas.

Todos se sorprendieron, Erza en particular, miraba a la rubia, confusa. ¿De dónde había salido ese traje?, ¿Acaso era algún tipo de magia de re-equipacion?

Todos se veía confusos, pero su desconcierto creció al observar a Levy, quien a pesar de haberse sorprendido al principio, no dejo que esto la distrajera, y empezó a dibujar palabras en el aire, que se quedaron flotando.

-Solid Script, SPEED, FORCE, POWER, asimilación.

En cuanto termino de recitar, las 3 palabras empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de ella en cerrándola en un circulo dorado, y cuando la luz se disipo, las palabras aparecieron tatuadas en su piel con diferentes tipos de caligrafía, pero todos se veían como parte de ella.

Sin dar tiempo, empezó a correr hacia Lucy, quien la esquivo a duras penas metiéndose bajo tierra, Levy se concentro intentando localizar a la rubia, y salto esquivándola a duras penas. Donde Lucy golpeo, una piedra del tamaño de una camioneta se rompió, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

-Interesante, ¿Qué tipo de magia es esa Lu-chan?

-Es una variante de la magia celestial, adquiero los poderes de mi espíritu invocado, ¿Qué hay de ti? Tu condición física también mejoro Levy- chan.

-Igual que tú, estuve estudiando las variantes de mi magia- enseño su brazo derecho, donde estaba escrita la palabra FORCE, mostró también la palabra FORCE en su muslo izquierdo, y destapo una parte de su escote, haciendo que el Slayer de acero tragara duro, mostrando la palabra POWER.

-Pero eso no es todo, aunque hubieses adquirido eso poderes por tu magia, requeriría mucho entrenamiento para canalizarlo en batalla ¿Me equivoco?

Levy soltó una débil risita mientras fijaba sus ojos en su contrincante.

-Así es, pero por la forma que hablas supongo que lo has experimentado ¿No es así?

Lucy sonrió, confirmando así las palabras de Levy, mientras todos los del gremio escuchaban estupefactos el intercambio de ambas.

-Se nota que han entrenado mucho- dijo Erza a sus compañeros- Solo alguien con mucha determinación se arriesgaría a estudiar y llevar a la práctica otras facetas de su magia, eso nos demuestra lo valiente que son ambas.

Gray fijo su vista en ambas, sonrió de lado orgulloso de su amiga y de aquella a la que consideraba su hermana pequeña.

Mientas, ambas dejaban atrás su plática y continuaban su batalla.

Levy lanzaba golpes que Lucy bloqueaba, mientras Virgo cavaba agujeros trampa en la tierra para serle de ayuda a su invocadora.

Lucy empezó a lanzar golpes, que Levy bloqueaba con sus brazos en cruz sobre la cabeza. La pequeña, mientras, parecía haber desarrollado una habilidad especial con las patadas, las cuales eran veloces y certeras, de no ser porque Lucy utilizaba su entorno con las trampas de Virgo, que de alguna forma ella parecía saber la ubicación exacta, las patadas de Levy la hubiesen alcanzado hace tiempo.

Todos observaban muy atentos la batalla, ninguno de los golpes era lanzado al azar, todos iban bien dirigidos y con mucha potencia, ningún movimiento innecesario era llevado a cabo por las dos magas.

Ambas arremetían sin descanso, en un momento en que Lucy pareció vacilar Levy le hizo una barrida a la chica, quien antes de caer, reacciono y giro en el aire, posicionándose detrás de la peli azul dándole un empujón en la espalda baja y la mando lejos casi haciéndola caer, entonces Levy dio una voltereta en el aire, dejando con la boca abierta a más de uno.

Levy le sonrió a su amiga y le dijo:

-¿Te parece si subimos de nivel, Lu-chan?

Lucy sonrió, ya se imaginaba que su amiga se estaba conteniendo, pero claro, ella tampoco había terminado.

-Adelante Levy-chan

Lucy cerró la puerta de Virgo y llamo a su siguiente espíritu con una gran velocidad, mientras Levy se preparaba.

-Solid Script: ICE

-Ábrete puerta del arquero: ¡SAGITARIO!- después posiciono la llave por encima suyo y grito- ¡CELESTIAL DRESS!

Lucy apareció enfundada en una extraña clase de vestido verde, junto con un arco y flechas.

Levy entonces hizo un extraño movimiento con la manos, deslizo su mano izquierda, desde su ante brezo derecho hasta unir sus palmas, posteriormente entrelazo sus dedos y al separar las manos y extenderlas al frente, la palabra ICE se descompuso en miles de proyectiles de hielo que fueron lanzados contra la rubia.

En el instante, se levanto una humareda de polvo en el lugar donde estaba antes la rubia, preocupando a todos los espectadores, en especial a Erza y Gray. Sin embargo Natsu se veía calmado, ambos le lanzaron una mirada interrogatoria, a lo que el solo ladeo una sonrisa y contesto:

-Luce esta bien, ella es fuerte.

Y tal y como dijo Natsu en ese momento la nube de polvo empezó a remitir y de en medio salió una flecha dorada que Levy esquivo a duras penas.

Al disiparse el polvo, observaron a la chica completamente intacta y observaron como los proyectiles de hielo habían sido partidos a la mitad por las flechas lanzadas por la rubia. Esta de mas decir que todos estaba sorprendidos.

-Se necesita una gran puntería para hacer eso- comento Alzack.

-No solo eso- dijo Bisca a su lado- se necesita tener una gran concentración para no errar en el ángulo y la velocidad en que se ha de disparar.

-Me sorprendiste, Lu-chan- dijo Levy desde el otro extremo de la arena- pensé que esquivarías mis dardos, no se me ocurrió que pudieras dispararles en el aire.

-Las cualidades de Sagitario como el arquero me ayudaron…

-¿Pero…?

-Tuve que aprender a agudizar mis sentidos por mí misma.

Ambas se sonrieron y se prepararon para continuar.

Sin embargo algo las interrumpió.

En ese momento irrumpieron en el lugar un grupo de soldados pertenecientes al ejército real de Fiore.

Lucy y Levy dejaron de pelear, y las ropas de la rubia volvían a ser las de antes, y a Levy, después de destellar, le desaparecieron las palabras de la piel.

Uno de los soldados, se adelanto y dijo:

-Buscamos al Maestro Laxus Dreyar de Fairy Tail.

\- Ese soy yo- respondió el maestro, acercándose y preguntándose qué habrían destruido esta vez los burros de sus compañeros.- ¿Qué desean?

-Venimos en representación de la princesa Hisui E. Fiore, quien desea contar con la presencia de usted y un comité de magos de su gremio en una reunión que se llevara a cabo en Crocus de aquí a 2 días.

-¿Sabe de qué va todo esto?

-Lamento decirle que no he sido informado y si desea saber más lo insto a expresarle sus dudas a su alteza.

Dicho esto, como llegaron se fueron, sin decir más y repentinamente.

-¿Qué haremos Laxus?- le pregunto Erza

-No podemos negarnos a asistir- señalo- además la princesa Hisui es una buena persona, estoy seguro que tiene alguna razón para llamarnos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron asistir, Lucy, quien era una de las que mas se había acercado a Hisui durante el torneo, se preguntaba que estaba pasando.

Al cabo de 2 días, y después de un buen pleito, los que irían hasta Crocus se encontraban esperando en la estación de trenes de Magnolia, el transporte que los llevaría hasta Crocus.

Además del Laxus se encontraban presentes, Mira Jane, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Freed, Gajeel y Natsu.

Algunos de ellos, les habían roto la madre a los demás para poder asistir,

cofcofNatsuGrayyGajeelcofcof, los otros Laxus los escogió por ser un poquito más civilizados.

Después de un largo viaje, Natsu, Gajeel y también Wendy, quien después de que Grandine saliera de su cuerpo se había hecho intolerante a los transportes, fueron los primeros en salir del tren, seguido de Laxus, que aunque también estaba mareado no iba a perder la dignidad.

Luego bajaron todos los demás y emprendieron rumbo hacia el palacio de Fiore.

Al llegar al palacio, les informaron a los guardias el motivo de su visita, y uno de ellos los guió hasta un gran salón circular, en el extremo opuesto a la puerta se encontraba la princesa Hisui con una sonrisa cálida al observarles entrar, al ir pasando se dieron cuenta que no eran los único en la sala.

Allí se encontraban los maestros y algunos miembros de Saberthot, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Hells, Blue pegasus y 4 Cerberus.

Al llegar los miembros de Fairy Tail se armo un pequeño revuelo en la sala.

Todos se saludaron entre si y se dio algunas escenas típicas.

-Juvia, te ves tan hermosa como siempre- le dijo Lyon a la maga de agua mientras tomaba su mano.

-Lyon-san- le contestaba una muy sonrojada Juvia.

En eso Lyon recibe una salvaje patada en la cara.

-Aléjate de mi compañera de Gremio bastardo.

-¡Wendy!

-Hola Chelia.

Y así se llevo a cabo una escena muy peculiar, con Bachus preguntando por Cana, Ichiya acosando a Erza, Ren hablando con Sherry, Lyon y Gray peleando por Juvia mientras esta soñaba despierta, Lucy y Yukino hablando, Milliana y Kagura saludando a Erza, Sting hablando con Natsu, Rogue y Rufus hablando con Levy sobre libros, bajo la atenta mirada de Gajeel, Jenny y Mira conversando, etc., etc., etc.

Todo esto era visto por la princesa, que se encontraba de pie y los maestros a su lado, con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que los gremios de su país eran un poco estrambóticos, no cabía duda que había unidad entre ellos. Esto la hacía feliz, y la tranquilizaba acerca de lo que les iba a pedir.

Se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención, pero como ninguno le hizo caso, fue necesario que los maestros metieran mano para que sus miembros no quedaran como animales, más de lo que ya son.

-Creo que desean saber el motivo por el cual los convoque a reunión- dijo Hisui con cierto aplomo, todos la observaron callados, esperando que continuara- verán, hace poco recibí un mensaje de una asociación de países fuera de Fiore, en esa carta nos invitan a formar parte de su asociación, lo cual sería un gran beneficio para la nación.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema, su alteza?- Pregunto educadamente Lucy, pues ella se había quedado en silencio.

-No es exactamente un problema- expreso Hisui, luciendo un poco incomoda- Verán, si aceptamos, debemos presentarnos a todos los eventos organizados por la Liga de Naciones, que es como se llaman, a partir de ahora.

Todos la observaron interrogantes, no entendían que tenía eso de malo.

Hisui entonces mando llamar a una sirvienta, la cual se acerco con un cofre colocado en un cojín, al abrirlo saco una esfera que parecía iluminada con un caleidoscopio de diferentes colores. Al ver la esfera en la mano de la princesa, Levy contuvo la respiración, lo cual paso desapercibido para todos salvo para Lucy, quien decidió preguntarle a su amiga que ocurría luego.

Hisui coloco la esfera en ambas manos y la elevo suavemente, de repente la esfera empezó a flotar y a iluminarse, hasta que de ella salió una onda de energía que cuando se fijaron, había llevado consigo, a un lugar distinto, todos miraban a todas las direcciones, claramente confundidos, excepto Levy, quien pálida miraba al frente.

-Tengan buenos días, su alteza real Toma E. Fiore, y Hisui E. Fiore princesa de Fiore.- todos se fijaron que en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un trono sencillo en el cual se hallaba sentada una mujer de aspecto inteligente, con el cabello castaño rojizo suelto hasta los hombros, y usaba gafas, usaba una especie de túnica gris- mi nombre es Kayla di Germanny, soy la vocera de la Liga de Naciones, a la cual están invitados a unirse, como indicamos en la carta adjunta. El motivo de la presente es invitarles a formar parte del primer gran evento que celebra La Liga de Naciones, el cual es conocido como: El Campeonato Mágico, este evento está diseñado para promover la unidad y la sana competencia entre los gremios de magos que se encuentran en cada país miembro de la Liga, se les solicita elijan a sus mejores gremios para participar, el evento se llevara a cabo dentro de un mes a partir de la fecha en que recibieron la carta, y tendrá lugar en la isla Yvel, de la cual se les mando las coordenadas en la carta. Si deciden asistir tomaremos eso como su respuesta a la invitación de formar parte de nuestra Liga. Esperamos noticias de ustedes, Cordialmente se despide La Liga de Naciones.

Al instante en que la mujer termino de hablar, la sal volvió a la normalidad, dejando a todos confusos.

-Recibimos la carta y la esfera hace una semana- explico Hisui, después de unos minutos en los cuales ser instalo en la sala un silencio incomodo- Mi padre decidió dejarme a mi tomar la decisión al respecto, puesto que estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de eventos, siendo que fui responsable de los Daimato Embu de nuestro país.

A pesar que no lo dijo, todos sabían que la princesa de Fiore deseaba redimirse de sus acciones durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos; sin embargo esta situación era mas importante de lo que parecía.

-Entonces ¿Iremos?- pregunto Toby

-Puede ser peligroso- expreso Jura.

-¿Cómo así que peligroso?- pregunto inocentemente Chelia.

-Podría ser únicamente para ver el potencial mágico del país, lo cual repercutiría en futuras alianzas militares- dijo Erza un poco preocupada- No se puede tomar a la ligera.

Se instalo un silencio en el cual todos reflexionaban, sin embargo Lucy noto que Levy parecía estar pensando en otra cosa, pues no dejaba de ver la esfera.

-Hagámoslo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Natsu, quien lucía muy decidido.

-Pero Natsu-san- dijo Sting - ya oyó lo que Erza-san dijo, podría ser peligroso…

-Hagámoslo, y demostremos de que están hechos los magos de Fiore- dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de todos- Nos hemos unido en otras ocasiones, ya sea para derrotar a algún gremio oscuro- dirigió una mirada a Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus- como para combatir con dragones o a un imperio que nos superaba en número y poder mágico — esta vez los observo a todos- Somos fuerte, demostremos que no se pueden meter con nuestro país, porque sería meterse con nuestros gremios, con nuestros amigos, con nuestra familia. Demostremos de que esta hecho Fiore.

Todos observaron a Natsu, Laxus estaba orgulloso de que ese tonto dijera cosas con sentido de vez en cuando, igual que todos los compañeros de gremio, y cierta rubia se sentía extraña al ver actuar a su compañero con tanta madurez.

-Me parece bien- dijo Jura a su maestra- mostrémosles de lo que estamos hechos.

-Eso tiene un excitante parfum.

-Mostremos lo salvajes que podemos ser- se escucho un Wild Four de fondo

-Afrontemos esto con valor- dijo la samurái de Mermaid.

-Nosotros estamos dentro- dijo Sting mientras sus compañeros asentían.

Todos asintieron, Hisui sonrió mientras pensaba que no pudo haber escogido mejores representante, esperaba que no destruyeran todo para no perder la fe, después de todo la esperanza es lo único que se pierde.

-Entonces- dijo por fin- ¡Adelante mis magos! ¡Mostrémos de que esta hecho Fiore!

Capítulo 5

De camino a Isla Yvel.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

De camino a Isla Yvel.

Se empezaron a hacer los arreglos necesarios para movilizar a los 6 mejores gremios de Fiore hasta la Isla Yvel, donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

Esto no era tarea fácil teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de estos gremios era muy pacifico que se diga, menos aun Fairy Tail. Además la Isla Yvel se encontraba a más 10000 km de distancia, los cual significaba que todos ellos deberían hacer algo, que definitivamente sería difícil: meter a los Dragón Slayers en un transporte que los llevara hasta su destino.

-No me pienso subir en nada que vuele, navegue o se arrastre.-decreto Laxus.

-Mejor me voy nadando- dijo Natsu.

-Yo te apoyo, salamander-dijo Gajeel.

-Nosotros vamos con usted Natsu-san- dijo Sting, tomando a Rogue del cuello mientras este asentía frenéticamente.

-¡Déjense de tonterías, miren a Wendy ella no se queja!- dijo Erza señalando a la pequeña, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella la miraba nerviosa.

-De hecho Erza-san, nadar se oye genial para mi.- dijo la pequeña, y es que desde que Grandine saliera de su cuerpo, Wendy tenia la misma resistencia a los transporte que los otros Slayers, es decir ninguna.

Los diferentes miembros de los Gremios observaban con vergüenza ajena a los Slayers, pues francamente estaban haciendo el ridículo.

-No se preocupen, Men- dijo Ichiya haciendo aparición- Blue Pegasus ha pensado en la situación de los Dragón Slayer, y para su comodidad y nuestro viaje hemos traído esto.

En ese momento, en el cielo apareció una figura que al acercarse un poco más, notaron que se trataba de una enorme nave en forma de Pegaso.

-Le pedí a los miembros de Blue Pegasus que desarrollaran esta nave en la cual los Dragón Slayer no sufrirán mareos durante el viaje, claro que tendremos que ir todos juntos .Creo que sería útil que los 6 gremios y el grupo que representa al reino de Fiore viajásemos junto- expreso la princesa Hisui, que estaba acompañada por algunos funcionarios, su padre llegaría en unos días a la isla, después de arreglar un par de asuntos del país- Después de todo, a pesar de que competirán entre ustedes allá, siguen siendo los representantes de Fiore, así que en lo que sea posible, me gustaría que estuviésemos todos juntos.

-La princesa tiene razón- expreso Erza– Debemos de ser el orgullo de Fiore.

-Además el evento, por lo que he oído será transmitido vía lacrima hasta aquí ¿no?- dijo Oobaba-sama – Así que no podemos defraudar a aquellos que confían en nosotros.

-Me encantaría personalmente que alguno de sus gremios ganara.- dijo inocentemente Hisui, sin saber que acababa de detonar el pandemónium.

Todos sin excepción empezaron a discutir, y si también los "maduros" maestros de los gremios.

-Obviamente nosotros ganaremos.

-Se vale soñar

-Nuestro gremio se llevara la victoria como la última vez.

-¡Eso solo fue suerte, Laxus!

En ese momento apareció en el descampado en el que se hallaban, una mujer de unos 70 u 80 años, con el cabello negro rizado con algunas canas amarrado en una cola alta, y gesto servicial, al verla las chicas de Mermaid, que hasta el momento se hallaban discutiendo como todos los demás, la voltearon a ver sorprendidas.

-¡Maestra Harriet!

Todos voltearon a ver a la señora, tenía la figura de una abuelita bondadosa, usaba un vestido de color lila, sus ojos eran de la misma tonalidad, y sonreía de forma amable. Sin embargo había algo en ella que la hacía ver un poco intimidante y sin duda poderosa.

-Mi pequeña Kagura, no deberías de pelear con estas personas, que a la larga son nuestros aliados.

La escena era un poco cómica, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que la anciana maestra era menuda de cuerpo y le llegaba a Kagura hasta los hombros, pero aun así, la regañaba como una abuelita cariñosa corrigiendo a uno de sus nietos consentidos por haber roto un jarrón.

Detrás de ella se encontraba un grupo de chicas de diferentes edades, todas con el símbolo de Mermaid Hells.

-Maestra Harriet, que bueno que ya llego.- dijo Milliana junto a las demás.

-Tenía que asegurarme que todas estaban listas para el viaje- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Milliana, después volteo a ver a los demás allí presentes y sonrió- Buenos días a todos.

-Usted debe ser la Maestra de Mermaid Hells- dijo la princesa Hisui mientras extendía su mano para saludar a la señora- Lamento no haberla visto durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-Lamento eso, pero los achaques de la vejez no me permiten hacer tanto como quisiera— dijo estrechando su mano- por cierto mi nombre es Harriet Westwood, es un placer conocerles a todos.

-Así que usted es la maestra de Mermaid Hells- comento Laxus quien se acerco a la anciana mujer estrechándole la mano de manera educada, ahora que era el maestro tenía que ser educado— no la había visto antes.

-No suelo salir mucho, he estado enferma desde hace un tiempo.

-Eso explica el hecho de que nunca haya ido a una reunión de maestros- dijo pensativamente Goldmine- Siempre llegaba una chica con capucha y nunca hablaba.

-Oh, sí- dijo Harriet con una sonrisa – preséntate adecuadamente Eli-chan.

Detrás de ella apareció una chica de cabello blanco y un poco crispado hasta la nuca, sus ojos eran rojos. Usaba un short de mezclilla medio roto, una camiseta gris con dibujos de osos rojos, y un suéter blanco con capucha, en la cual tenía un par de orejitas de oso, tenía un cuerpo esbelto y usaba calcetas de color gris, blanco y rojo hasta las rodillas y unas Converse rojas. Usaba un cinturón negro en short y tenía un ositos panda de peluche colgando de él.

Harriet la empujo suavemente hacia el frente, y sus mejillas se colorearon al ver todas las miradas sobre ella, parecía una niña tímida. Comenzó a balbucear viendo hacia el suelo, mientras Kagura y Milliana intercambiaban con Beth una mirada de preocupación y frustración, tal parecía que la pequeña solía ser pésima hablando en público.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta Lucy y Levy se encontraban paradas frente a la chica, Levy puso su mano en el hombro de la chica. Esta se sobresalto, pero no huyo al ver a las dos magas frente a ella.

-Hola, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, de Fairy Tail- dijo mostrando su marca.

-Yo soy Levy McGarden, también de Fairy Tail- dijo esta vez la pequeña, dando la espalda enseñando su marca para después voltearse y sonreírle a la chic- ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

-E-Eleonor Westwood- dijo tímidamente pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que se le escuchara, se arremango el suéter, y en su muñeca derecha yacía el símbolo de Mermaid Hells. Después lo señalo frenéticamente.

-Mermaid Hells es tu gremio, Eleonor ¿Verdad que si?- le pregunto suavemente Lucy a lo que la aludida asintió frenéticamente.- Mmm ¿Te gusta que te llamen Eleonor o prefieres….

-Eli-chan

-¿Cómo?

-Eli-chan, me gusta que me digan Eli-chan.

Todo este intercambio era observado por las personas allí presentes, Natsu y Gajeel observaban la escena pensando en lo amables que eran las chicas, mientras Laxus se sentía agradecido de tener por lo menos un par de miembros que no fuera unos animales incivilizados. Los demás se mostraban de igual forma pendientes de la escena, las mas sorprendidas eran las chicas de Mermaid Hells, salvo por su maestra que observaba a las 3 muchachas con un brillo afectuoso en la mirada.

-Muchas gracias por ser amables con Eli-chan- se dirigió a las dos hadas que estaban sonriéndole a la chica- suele ser muy tímida, pero es una buena chica y una maga muy habilidosa.

-Así es- dijo alegre Milliana- Eli-chan es nuestro 6 miembro de equipo.

Todos los allí presentes ladearon la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Quieres decir que es su sustituta en caso de accidentes- dijo Hibiki con un poco de dudas.

-No- se expreso severamente Kagura-¿Acaso no leyeron los panfletos informativos que nos dio la princesa?

En ese momento se oyó un ligero barullo en el cual todos sacaban los panfletos, mientras Hisui observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa a los que representarían a su patria y las Mermaid farfullaban sobre la ineptitud de los hombres.

-Creo que será mejor que les explique directamente las normas del Festival Mágico, pero primero subamos- expreso la princesa para evitar cualquier problema.- Entre más pronto partamos, mas pronto llevaremos a Isla Yvel.

Lucy entonces se percato que, por un breve momento nada más, que Levy puso una mueca de desagrado al oír el nombre de la isla, lo que hizo a la maga estelar prometerse a sí misma que averiguaría porque su amiga casi parecía enfermarle la idea del viaje.

Todos subieron a la enorme nave que por cierto era muy cómoda, digno de Blue Pegasus. Se ubicaron en los abundantes camarotes y salieron rápido a cubierta, Hisui ya se encontraba allí hablando con los Maestros. Levanto su rostro y escudriño a la multitud.

-Creo que ya están todos- dijo al ver la cantidad de magos allí presentes-Acérquense por favor.

Todos se acercaron, observando expectantes a la princesa de Fiore que lucía un poco nerviosa, no la culpen, esta frente a los magos más poderosos/destructivos de su reino y dependía de ellos.

-Nos acercamos a Isla Yvel, en donde se desarrollara un evento al cual no habíamos asistido nunca- trago duro intentando darse fuerzas- Procederé a explicarles las condiciones del Campeonato.

"Empecemos por el hecho de que se realizara en Isla Yvel, este lugar tiene las más avanzadas barreras mágicas, por lo cual no deberán preocuparse por contenerse. Son un total de 128 gremios de diferentes países. Los equipos constaran con 6 magos, que deben ser integrantes oficiales del gremio participante, también pueden contar con 2 sustitos en caso de emergencia y un consejero, el papel que este desempeña es recopilar información sobre los diferentes gremios participantes, asistir junto al maestro de gremio a las reuniones que celebrara el consejo directivo del Campeonato Mágico y ayudar con las estrategias, este consejero puede ser uno de los 6 miembros del equipo, uno de los sustituto, o cualquier otro miembro oficialmente registrado en el gremio correspondiente. El proceso del campeonato es el siguiente: Cada dia se llevaran acabo 3 enfrentamientos por Gremio, 3 magos lucharan contra otros 3 magos de otro gremio, cada victoria cuenta como 1 punto, si sucede un empate se otorgaran 1.5 puntos a cada gremio, se llevaran a cabo los 3 encuentros, aunque se haya ganado a un 2 de 3. Si un equipo gana las 3 batallas, suma 3 puntos, los cuales se irán sumando al puntaje total del gremio. Cada semana se efectuara una prueba, de distinta naturaleza, por medio de la cual podrán sumar puntos adicionales, cada gremio elegirá al o los magos que lo representaran en dicha prueba, el gremio que gane el primer lugar en la prueba recibirá 5 puntos, el 2 lugar 3 y el 3 1., Al final del primer mes, se eliminaran a los 64 gremios que tengan el puntaje más bajo. A partir del segundo mes se procederá a la descalificación instantánea, en la cual cada equipo participara con todos su integrantes, por tanto si el equipo pierde, quedara eliminado de los juegos."

Se hizo un tenso silencio, en cual nadie decía nada.

De pronto, Natsu pasó al frente.

-No vamos a dejar que eso nos intimide- sentencio con tanta seriedad que a Lucy le parecía que nunca lo había visto así- Aunque seamos nuevos en eso, nosotros hemos luchado contra gremios oscuros- Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale levantaron la cabeza orgullosos— hemos peleado contra dragones y contra un imperio de magos locos- allí todos lo hicieron- No nos dejemos intimidar por algo como esto. ¡Por Fiore!

Todos corearon

-¡POR FIORE!

 **Más tarde, en el camarote de Levy…**

Levy se hallaba en la catre del camarote al cual había sido asignada. En sus manos se encontraba la bincha negra con bordes dorados que había usado en su enfrentamiento contra Lucy.

Todo lo que había pasado desde su encuentro con Lucy era muy extraño, y a vista de Levy, las cosas estaban ocurriendo muy deprisa.

Aun no les había contado a sus amigos lo que había encontrado en su viaje, mucho creían que quizás sus cartas se habían perdido. Levy estaba segura que habían sido interceptadas, para que ella creyera que nadie la extrañaba y se quedara en…

-¿Se puede?

En la puerta de su camarote se encontraba su amiga rubia con una bolsa de gomitas bajo el brazo y unas galletas.

-Lu-chan-dijo casi en un suspiro, ya se imaginaba que la rubia sería la más preocupada por ella, no porque los demás no se preocuparan, sino porque ella era más lista que ninguno y se daría cuenta, aun así intento disimular-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sabes eso Levy-chan- dijo con una pequeña risita, Levy suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-Empecemos por, mmm- se llevo una mano a la barbilla sopesando lo que diría- tu reacción al ver esa esfera que tenia la princesa Hisui, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Recuerdosfera- muy tarde Levy se dio cuenta de que en realidad la princesa jamás había dicho el nombre del artilugio ese – que lista Lu-chan.

-¿Cómo sabes que se llama..ehh?

-Recuerdosfera, sirve para guardar y proyectar recuerdos como una especie de video proyección- dijo observando a Lucy- las ví en mi viaje.

-Viste algo mas- no era una pregunta y Levy sonrió amargamente-Algo relacionado al campeonato.

-Vi muchas cosas…

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No lo se , Lu-chan- dijo con expresión abatida- esto es mmm complicado…

-Entonces creo que hablar será lo mejor- dijo de forma amable sentándose al lado de la pequeña peli azul-Soy una buena oyente

Levy sonrió

-¿Traes galletas de avena?- pregunto a lo cual la rubia asintió- bien, son mis favoritas, y esto va a ser largo.

 **Después de 3 días, en la cubierta**.

Curiosamente, la nave de Pegasus fue lo suficientemente rápida, y al cabo de 3 días, todos se levantaron ansioso.

-Mis apreciados magos- dijo Hisui llamando la atención de todos- Les presento Isla Yvel.

Frente a ellos se divisaba una isla que solo podría describirse como majestuosa, sus playas de arena blanca alrededor de un inmenso mar la hacía ver como una joya esmeralda en medio de un manto azul, parecía curioso el hecho de que al Sur hubiese un volcán que parecía estar en plena acción, al Norte una montaña nevada, al Este un valle rocoso y al oeste una enorme cordillera donde parecía estar lloviendo. Había un lago que se veía turquesa desde arriba además de bosques, y un área que parecía una enorme ciudad. Sin duda majestuosa, bella y diversa eran buenas palabras para describir Isla Yvel.

-Tiene climas diversos- explico Hisui al ver el rostro de asombro que ponía casi toda la tripulación- Sus terrenos están hechos de tal forma que no se interfiere, la han llamado la Joya de Yvel. Fue un regalo hacia una mujer del mismo nombre, ella puso barreras de tal forma que podía tener todos los climas en el mismo lugar, el volcán, a pesar de estar en actividad, no hace daño a nadie porque…

-…porque las barreras mágicas evitan que el calor se propague, lo mismo ocurre con la nieve de la montaña norte y las tormentas de la cordillera del oeste. Al este se encuentra el valle de las Joyas, se puede encontrar todo tipo de metales preciosos y joyas si vas ahí, pero tiene otra barrera para evitar a los ladrones, ordenada por la misma Yvel, "El que por ambición tome lo que no es suyo, se perderá en su codicia". El centro de la ciudad fue construido por orden de los hijo de Yvel, en el medio se encuentra el estadio donde serán los juegos del Festival Magico, que esta protegido también.

Todos, excepto Lucy, observaban a Levy estupefactos, mientras recitaba datos sobre Isla Yvel.

-¿Cómo sabe eso, Levy-san?- pregunto Hisui lo que todos querían saber.

La aludida se removió nerviosa en su sitio, sin embargo Lucy le dio la mano y le dio una mirada dándole fuerzas. Hacía días habían hablado en el camarote de Levy y aunque Lucy hubiese querido que Levy les dijera a todos lo que ella sabía desde esa noche, ella lo había aplazado, pero ya no podía seguirlo aplazando. Tenía que decirles todo. El porqué de que de repente el consejo se había interesado en Fiore. El rumbo inesperado que había tomado su viaje de entrenamiento.

En lo que todos observaban a la pequeña maga, expectantes, la nave fue aterrizando. Finalmente cuando la nave toco la suave arena de la playa, Levy reunió todo el valor que tenia y se puso en frente de todos, lista para encararlos.

-Yo sé de eso porque…

Capítulo 6

Conociendo a nuevos amigos y rivales


End file.
